


Девушка с убедительными именами

by dunkelgrau



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-13
Updated: 2010-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:08:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26800390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dunkelgrau/pseuds/dunkelgrau
Summary: Девушки без настоящего имени — идеальные работники: умные, верные и практически бессловесные. Но девушкам без настоящего имени ещё иногда свойственно иметь прошлое, видеть сны и даже озадачивать своё гениальное начальство. В конце концов, вы же не ожидали, что у Майкрофта Холмса — нормальная, обыкновенная ассистентка, правда?..
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Девушка с убедительными именами

**Author's Note:**

> Скажите спасибо дайри-юзеру Contessina. Большое. Два раза.  
> Первый - за совершенно добровольные махания тапками в прошлых фиках; её манёвры, надеюсь, позволили мне немного очеловечить свою письменную речь.  
> Второй - за то, что натолкнула на мысль про "антропологические штудии" Майкрофта.

Ей снилось, что она снова ходит в кедах.

Она уже несколько лет не надевала эту обувь, считая её прошлым. Во сне же кеды были снова — вместе со старой стрижкой, старым неестественным цветом волос, забытыми джинсами, серьгами из кусков микросхем и обломанными ногтями. Она ступала мягко, и шагов бы не было слышно, если бы не скрипел слишком старый паркет — паркет совершенно пустого зала с обшарпанными стенами. С потолка зала осыпалась часть штукатурки, со стен отклеивались страшно неуместные обои, но почему-то ей было уютно. Вероятно, дело было в том, что она была не одна.

Она никогда не училась танцевать — тем более что-то настолько старомодное, как медленный фокстрот, — но во сне она знала движения. Вернее сказать, движения знал партнёр, который уверенно вёл танец под звучавшую ниоткуда музыку. Неправильным было всё: и абсолютное отсутствие людей, и невидимость игравшего оркестра, и сочетание музыки с рисунком танца, и само место, и то, что она была в кедах. Направлявший её движения мужчина был самым неправильным — весь, целиком, и применительно к этому месту, и применительно к ней самой… но почему-то в этой неправильности была система. Последовательность. Скрытая, неочевидная, но очень устойчивая логика. Как в безумии Гамлета.

Когда она проснулась, музыка всё ещё звучала в её ушах.

Она спустила ноги с кровати, ещё не успев прогнать из сознания отголоски сна, отключила упустивший шанс сработать будильник (он должен был прозвенеть несколькими минутами позже) и пошла в ванную. Из зеркала на неё взглянуло слегка взъерошенное, но узнаваемое лицо — со слегка удивлёнными после сновидения глазами. Она слабо улыбнулась отражению и подумала, что сегодня её, пожалуй, снова будут звать Антея. 

Был свой юмор в том, что с кардинальной переменой образа жизни «Антею» так и не начали звать по реальному имени. Пару лет назад её знали, как Ди, по первой букве слова DGTALL. Это почти никогда не произносили; это в основном вводили с клавиатур.

«Вводившая с клавиатур» братия была приемлемыми соседями по среде обитания. Ди бы никогда не подумала, что именно в местах скопления подобной публики её и найдут.

В тот вечер она сидела за барной стойкой, у самого её края, ближе к еле стоявшей под весом массы дешёвых курток и чьего-то пафосного кожаного плаща вешалке. Девушка пила кофе; для любого программиста или системного администратора этот напиток был единственно возможным психоактивом в ночное время суток. Сумасшедших настолько, чтобы писать коды ночью в подвыпившем состоянии, не находилось. Так что Ди несколько удивило, когда в баре, в котором 90% клиентуры составляли программисты, на неё пролили виски.

Пролившим оказался высокий тип лет сорока с интеллигентным лицом, но чертовски расфокусированным взглядом. Синие джинсы, белая водолазка, аккуратно выбритый подбородок, печальные мутные глаза… Эдакий тихий, не склонный к девиациям ботаник, набравшийся с горя, и теперь с непривычки неспособный удержать равновесие на барном стуле. 

— И… звините, — очень вежливо сказал тип, давая крен вместе со стулом в сторону Ди.

Девушка хмыкнула. В целом, она не была способна обидеться на очередное пятно на и без того грязных и местами прожжённых паяльником джинсах. Виски там был практически к месту.

— Эй, мистер, — беззлобно усмехнулась Ди, касаясь рукава своего незадачливого соседа по барной стойке, — вы раньше-то хоть что-нибудь крепче чая пили?

Сползавший со стула тип важно кивнул и выдал:

— Пил. — Подумал и прибавил: — Кофе…

Ди невольно рассмеялась, собеседник хмыкнул в ответ — и начал так угрожающе крениться, что пришлось удержать «ботаника» за плечо, чтобы тот не свалился. Барный стул всё-таки был высоким, шансы раскроить череп при падении были немаленькие… Она никак не ожидала, что этот внешне безобидный тип вдруг очень крепко перехватит её за руку и абсолютно трезвым голосом скажет:

— Вы же прекрасно понимаете, что вчера содействовали ограблению банка.

Она честно хотела вырваться, но у типа оказались невероятно цепкие пальцы. 

— Успокойтесь, — тихо сказал он, глядя на неё в упор. — Я не полиция и не мафия. Дышите ровнее и включите мозги, они у вас точно есть.

Ди с некоторым изумлением поняла, что последняя фраза точно была комплиментом. Ей было очень страшно — но она всё равно невольно улыбнулась, тут же испугавшись ещё сильнее собственной реакции.

— Позвольте, я перечислю две заинтересовавшие меня детали, — спокойно проговорил странный тип, не выпуская её руку. Со стороны они наверняка смотрелись совершенно нормально, как пара подвыпивших, не склонных буянить компьютерщика, каких тут было в избытке. — Во-первых, вы взломали систему безопасности с мобильного телефона.

— С коммуникатора, — автоматически поправила Ди, уныло подумав о том, что только что фактически призналась в соучастии преступлению.

— Сути это не меняет. Факт, что вы использовали оригинальный метод: набирать с клавиатуры коммуникатора не так удобно, но канал связи, по которому идёт передача данных, очень хорошо шифруется согласно внутренним правилам выпускающей вашу модель компании, — слегка улыбнулся неизвестный тип. — Вас практически невозможно было вычислить — тем более что не всем известно о том, что в программное обеспечение обыкновенного коммуникатора можно вшить поддержку некоторых хакерских программ.

— Но вы же вычислили, — уже не пытаясь вырвать руку, тихо признала девушка.

— Я — не все, — обыденным тоном, словно напомнив ей нечто само собой разумеющееся, вроде гелиоцентричности солнечной системы, отозвался её собеседник. — Во-вторых, вы работали не за деньги. — Ди попыталась возразить, но затихла под его слишком пристальным взглядом. — Если бы вы работали за деньги, вы бы взяли не мизерную фиксированную сумму, а процент от украденного. И могли бы уехать из страны и спокойно жить на Гавайях, например.

Ди вздохнула. Она бы не уехала. Она настолько сильно в равной степени любила и ненавидела свою страну и свой город, что физически была не способна без них прожить. Она уже проверяла.

— Таким образом, — спокойно проговорил странный человек, чуть ослабляя хватку на её руке, — у меня к вам предложение. Деньги у вас есть, разум в наличии, вкус, не сомневаюсь, тоже на месте. Самое главное, в вас есть любопытство, что в деле, которое я собираюсь вам предложить, очень важно…

— Взломать базу данных Пентагона? — вырвалось у Ди с нервным смешком.

— Отнюдь. Поверьте на слово, там ломать нечего. — Он сказал это так спокойно и убедительно, что у Ди волосы на загривке встали дыбом. — Лучше запомните последовательность действий. Завтра утром, часов в десять, вы обналичите часть суммы, которую перевели на ваш счёт. Операция не отслеживается полицией, ни о чём не волнуйтесь. В десять тридцать открывается хороший салон красоты на Чёртон-стрит и довольно приемлемый магазин деловой одежды, там же. В час дня я хочу видеть вас на развязке у Чёрчфилд-роуд, с естественным цветом волос, нормальной для офиса укладкой, на каблуках и в хорошем костюме, предпочтительно — чёрного цвета, и хорошо бы, чтобы в комплект входила юбка-карандаш чуть ниже колена.

— И что я буду делать у Чёрчфилд-роуд? — ошалело спросила Ди. Мягко говоря, перечисленная «последовательность действий» была не тем, что девушка ожидала услышать.

— Ждать автомобиля, который вас заберёт. Кстати, придумайте себе какое-нибудь убедительное имя.

Ди с запозданием поняла, что за руку её больше не удерживали. Незнакомый тип спокойно отвернулся к стойке, допивать свой виски.

— А у вас убедительное имя есть? — оторопело спросила девушка, пока странный посетитель бара небрежно ставил пустой стакан на купюру, явно намереваясь уйти, не дожидаясь сдачи.

— У меня есть неубедительное, — невозмутимо отозвался непонятный тип, снимая с вешалки плащ. Ди внезапно показалась постыдно дикой сама мысль о том, что она вообще могла принять такого хищно выглядящего и полностью контролирующего себя человека за неосторожно подвипившего «ботаника».

— Например?

— Майкрофт.

— Достаточно неубедительно, — пробормотала Ди, провожая человека взглядом.

Он очень быстро слился с толпой. А на следующий день назвавшаяся Антеей Ди, с непривычки пошатываясь на каблуках, искренне пыталась не рассмеяться, когда узнала, что «неубедительное имя» было настоящим.

За несколько лет работы она опоздала только один раз, хотя встречи с начальством назначались в разных местах и в разное время. В тот памятный раз, когда ей надо было перехватить — ради Бога, это звучало бредом! — правительственного специалиста по подрывным работам и отвезти в один из «подставных офисов» шефа, её повязала полиция. По подозрению в проституции. И Антея, и специалист по подрывным работам хохотали до слёз и цитировали фильмы про Джеймса Бонда, пока их везли в участок. Ничего удивительного в том, что через десять минут после рейда шеф лично пришёл их вытаскивать из «обезьянника», не было — Майкрофт Холмс нередко придерживался мнения о том, что, если хочешь сделать что-то наверняка, это надо делать самому.

Впрочем, Антея иногда склонялась к догадке о том, что мистер Холмс просто испытывал любопытство в отношении тех редких людей, которых сам же завербовал. 

Любопытство шефа было чисто исследовательским и совершенно стерильным, как хирургический инструмент. В нём было мало человеческого, как и в самом Холмсе. Разумеется, в окружении шефа были люди, которые подходили под определения «родственники» или «друзья». Так, у шефа был младший брат — такой же умный и до приятного неадекватный, — и мама, которую он, можно сказать, любил (хотя в его случае это было «уважал до предельно вероятного уровня»). У шефа были связи в полиции, которые можно было бы с натяжкой назвать дружескими отношениями. У шефа, наконец, была выявлена вполне плотская тяга заедать стресс чем-нибудь повкуснее и убийственная привычка коллекционировать зонтики. Но в сумме всё это совершенно не делало Холмса похожим на нормального или, Боже упаси, _среднестатистического_ Homo sapiens. 

Антее не требовалось привыкать к аномальности шефа. Она всю жизнь общалась с людьми, которым была прямая дорога в дурдом; в обществе Майкрофта Холмса ей было почти комфортно.

— Доброе утро..? — в голосе шефа, открывшего дверь в служебную машину тем утром, звучала безошибочно угадываемая вопросительная интонация.

— Антея, — отозвалась девушка.

— Вам идёт, — признал Холмс, усаживаясь напротив. — Носите это имя чаще.

Характерно, что из его уст ничто не звучало нелепо или преувеличенно. Раз он говорил, что имя шло — так и было. Антея видела записи наблюдения за его братом: судя по всему, манера произносить слова, как неоспоримую истину, была семейной чертой.

— Мы перехватили сообщение русских нашим партнёрам в Дублине, — проговорила Антея, на секунду сверяясь с данными на своём смартфоне. — Сейчас дешифруют.

— Если шифр старый…

— Старый, мистер Холмс. Мы уже проверили.

— …мы успеваем позавтракать, — не меняя делового тона, продолжил мысль Майкрофт. — Заодно надо просмотреть данные за ночь по Бейкер-Стрит, 221Б…

Вот так всегда, хмыкнула про себя Антея. Она примерно представляла себе запись в ежедневнике шефа: «Отследить контрразведку русских, проконтролировать каналы утечки информации в ЦРУ, плотно позавтракать где-нибудь в Сохо, уточнить результаты слежки за братом, спасти мир, помочь убить Билла…» Антея в принципе позволяла себе мысль о том, что шеф всё-таки периодически спит — и тоже планирует это по ежедневнику, без вариантов.

— Меня несколько беспокоит движение относительно сделки с Дублином, — протянул Майкрофт, вытаскивая из внутреннего кармана записную книжку и непроизвольно морщась. — Свяжитесь с нашим контактным лицом где-нибудь… в три.

— Сообщить, что мы одобряем их предложение?

— Сообщите, что мы одобряем даже участие русских.

— Вы так считаете?

— Поверьте, так будет проще. Дайте понять, что мы на их стороне. Их действия сложно просчитать, а мне хотелось бы спать спокойно хотя бы два дня в неделю…

Точно, с неуместным весельем подумала Антея, механически кивая словам начальства. Часы сна у него расписаны по графику. И спит он на какой-нибудь сверхсекретной свинцовой подушке рядом с кнопкой пуска ядерных ракет, с книжкой по занимательному криптоанализу под боком. И видит сны про какие-нибудь…

Чёрт, подумала она, когда её обожгло воспоминанием.

Это ведь он вёл танец в её сне. Чётко, безошибочно, уверенно попадая в музыку, нимало не смущаясь того, что всё вокруг, считая его самого, было совершенно не сочетаемо. И она сама, девушка с массой убедительных имён, была в этом сне именно в том виде, как себя запомнила в зеркале салона красоты, в котором судорожно меняла внешность наутро после первой встречи с шефом. Пальцы девушки замерли, на секунду перестав набирать сообщение.

— В этом деле нельзя ошибаться, Антея, вы же сами понимаете, — продолжал тем временем мысль Холмс, вытягивая свои длинные ноги, насколько позволял интерьер лимузина. В общении с собственной ассистенткой он мог позволить себе проявить признаки усталости. — Это ведь как… танец. Оступитесь — испортите весь рисунок движений. Не будете доверять партнёру — вообще ничего не получится…

Антея от неожиданности услышанного фыркнула и опечаталась.

— Чему вы улыбаетесь? — мгновенно среагировал Майкрофт.

— Понимаете, — негромко сказала девушка, поднимая взгляд от мобильника, — вы только что в первый раз на моей памяти вслепую _угадали_ , что человек думает.

— Прошу прощения?..

— Не просчитали, не выследили, не узнали из записей камер видеонаблюдения, — улыбнулась Антея. — Будь я суеверной, я бы решила, что вы всемогущи, всевидящи и читаете мои мысли.

— Но вы не суеверны, — дернул уголком рта в ответной полуулыбке Майкрофт.

— А вы не всемогущи.

На лице Холмса промелькнуло какое-то на редкость удовлетворённое выражение:

— Спасибо, Антея, я очень ценю ваше трезвое мнение эксперта.

— Не стоит благодарности, мистер Холмс. Я просто точно знаю, что _там_ аппаратуры наблюдения быть не могло.

Шеф бросил в сторону умолкшей ассистентки такой редкий для него непонимающий взгляд. Антея снова уткнулась в мобильник, втихомолку продолжая улыбаться. Одно то, что Майкрофт Холмс мог о чём-то не иметь никакого представления и доступа для устройств слежения, звучало не просто неубедительно, а нелепо, как анекдот. Он так и не спросил, где находилось упомянутое ей «там», в котором не могло быть никаких устройств слежения. Не потому, что ему не хотелось. Не потому, что она бы не ответила. Сторонний наблюдатель подумал бы, что шеф просто уважал её право иметь тайны — и это бы тоже было неправдой.

Антея склонялась к мысли о том, что спрашивать и получать ответ с его точки зрения было бы слишком просто, но, может статься, и она ошибалась.

Спросит ещё, уверенно подумала она, переключаясь в мобильнике на собственный, зашифрованный лично ей самой канал мониторинга внутренней связи шефа.  
Слишком любопытный. Слишком любит вести танец. 

Она сама была ничем не лучше.


End file.
